Números
by xValkStar
Summary: La sonrisa ensanchada de quien estaba frente a él le indicaba que, más que ser un torbellino, era más parecido a un sol. . . o un cachorro escandaloso abrumado por un exceso de energía nocturna. KouSawa/SawaKou. Sawamura x Okumura.
1. Recta rápida de cuatro costuras

¿Van al día con el manga de Diamond No Ace? Porque con los capítulos más recientes mi hype por este par se fue hasta el cielo y espero no ser la única; no sé cuántos capítulos escribiré, pero serán pocos.

Los _spoilers_ muerden.

Disclaimer: Diamond no ace y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.

Cualquier tipo de error es intencional, no cuento con un beta.

* * *

•

•

 _'Los números van de acuerdo a los días, en ocasiones sus dedos se traban y ese lanzamiento no funciona'._

Miyuki se lo mencionó como cosa a recordar ya que lo más probable es que estuviese en su lugar mientras él hacía su participación en el senbatsu de Tokyo, pero Okumura ya lo sabía y no había nada sobre la faz de la tierra que le molestase más que le dijeran algo que él mismo quisiera descubrir por cuenta propia; en pocas palabras podía decirse que Okumura Kōshū deseaba deshebrar cada misterio que conformaba a Sawamura Eijun, cada alegría, cada tristeza, cada enojo además de la emoción era algo demasiado atrayente para su sentido innato de cátcher así como para propio su interés personal.

Era un enigma ocasional.

Con su ascenso al primer equipo se quitó de pesos extras y se puso a entera disposición del pítcher zurdo de Seido, como era de esperarse este lo aceptó de buenas a primeras. Incluso podría catalogarse como que Sawamura hostigaba al de primer grado para que atrapara para él bajo el pretexto de que uno al otro tenía que acoplarse para poder así compenetrarse y con ello conseguir las exquisitas obras de arte de las cuales Eijun siempre hablaba y que por alguna u otra vez cuestionó a Kōshū para saber si acaso se sentía capaz de lograrlo; Miyuki los estuvo observando un par de días antes de irse y sólo él, como capitán del equipo y entrometido indiscutible número uno que era, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba mucho antes de que el par involucrado siquiera se diera una idea. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Se burló de ellos a sus espaldas.

Era día del número 4.

Los dedos de Sawamura realmente se enredaban entre sí y la bola salía en todas las direcciones existentes a excepción de la que debía, que era el guante frente a él.

— ¿Algo pasa, Senpai? — Se hacía de una pausa mientras se quitaba la careta y el tono de voz salía tan crudo desde la garganta que más que preocupación parecía reproche, como si hubiera sido en vano haberle hecho esperar por ese momento tanto tiempo; aunque, bueno, sí lo era.

— ¡Gya, no es nada! — La frustración se escondía entre el gritoneo animoso que hablaba por sí mismo. — Continuemos. — Y el cátcher volvía a su posición con un dejo de extrañeza que no se le sacudía de las terminales nerviosas.

El entrenador Ochiai supervisaba –en verdad sólo estaba mirando al pasar por ahí por mera casualidad– y se sobaba la barba cada que Sawamura fallaba con la puntería, situación extraña si se tomaba en cuenta que desde hacía un tiempo para acá su control se refinó tanto que daba miedo pensar hasta dónde podría llegar únicamente con eso. Como era de esperarse salió sin decir nada dejando a la batería recién formada hacer lo suyo en la privacidad de la sala techada; Eijun era consciente de la presión que se formaba en el ambiente ante sus errores y, pese a poder lanzar perfectamente bajo tensión, las falanges le traicionaban mostrando lo peor de sí en el instante. Agradecía que al menos fuera en una práctica y no en medio de un partido.

— Dejémoslo aquí por hoy, se está haciendo tarde. — mencionaba Okumura al tiempo en el que se levantaba para retirarse todo el equipo. — Te ayudaré a enfriar.

— Uno más. Vamos, _Okumura-boy._

El aludido no pudo hacer más que quedarse de pie, interrumpiendo el despojo de los accesorios que cubrían su cuerpo por protección al compás en el que veía la determinación característica de Sawamura expresando todo el fulgor en las pupilas siempre iluminadas, siempre cálidas y le daba la impresión de que la presencia de ese pítcher en especial era como un torbellino que dejaba no más que desastres a su paso; pudo reaccionar sólo una vez que se encontró de nueva cuenta en posición de recibir los lanzamientos.

— Diez más.

La sonrisa ensanchada de quien estaba frente a él le indicaba que, más que ser un torbellino, era más parecido a un sol. . . o un cachorro escandaloso abrumado por un exceso de energía nocturna.

Estaban cercanas las 10:30 pm y el toque de queda había pasado por casi una hora, la batería todavía tenía pendiente la ducha y para bien o para mal Okumura comenzaba a incomodarse porque si bien la presencia de Sawamura no le molestaba en demasía, tener que mostrar su cuerpo sin ropa escasamente trabajado en comparación con el adverso era algo bochornoso. 'Orgullo de hombre', podía decirse; todo sin detenerse a analizar porqué diablos se ponía a pensar en ese tipo de cosas en el momento menos oportuno.

Pudo haber continuado con su ritual de aseo personal, mas su acompañante forzado se mantenía demasiado motivado en contar una historia extraña acerca de su segundo año de primaria y con cómo conoció a Wakana en medio de un accidente que incluía manzanas y un regaño de su profesora; el rubio escuchaba involuntariamente y la molestia mostraba sus inicios al pintarse sobre el entrecejo plegado, no es como que pese a todo pudiera estar acostumbrado a tanto parloteo innecesario.

Se recargó entonces en un antebrazo sobre el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos entregándose a los impulsos de querer pedir por aunque fuera un segundo de silencio.

— ¿Podrías cerrar la boca? Me provocas cansancio mental. — Y mantuvo los ojos a ciegas sin necesidad de interrumpir gracias a que en verdad la ausencia de palabras ahí estaba.

Pero Sawamura no era conformista y en esta situación no le volvería a tomar con la guardia baja como aquél día que intentó animar a su kōhai en el comedor; bufó una risita que mantuvo el gesto amplio en su cara y se acercó desde el extremo de la tina en la que estaba, agradecía que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para incluir a cuatro personas ahí.

Era sería su hazaña del día, Eijun así lo decidió.

Cortó la distancia con Kōshū con movimientos cautelosos dentro del agua caliente y estando más cerca de lo que quizá habría necesitado plantó con plena confianza las palmas en sus hombros desnudos, obteniendo a cambio una sensación electrizante que causaba revuelo muy dentro de su propio pecho con apenas un simple roce de piel; como era de esperarse Okumura reaccionó con rapidez girando medio torso en la dirección de su senpai, mirando detenidamente las pupilas cafés con sus zafiros más abiertos de lo normal, como si también pudiera haber sido consciente en carne propia del cosquilleo que por dentro recorría el cuerpo del pítcher.

— Ahahaha. . . — El castaño forzó una risa para disimular el nerviosismo que sin calma opacaba cualquier indicio de sus sentires anteriores mientras Okumura se mantenía expectante, así pasaron cuatro segundos más hasta que el chico continuó no sin antes pasar saliva. — Lo que pasa es que estás demasiado tenso. — Explicó pobremente. — Además en dado caso de que quieras que guarde silencio, deberías callarme. — Completó por fin su sentencia sin pensar que lo dicho pudo ser tomado en doble sentido.

El cátcher mantuvo la misma expresión que se paseaba entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa, como si algo no estuviera bien y no se hablaba de ello con sólo mencionar que sin saber las manos buscaban las de su pítcher bajo el pretexto de que quería que lo soltara; la respiración se colgó de una pausa y sin estar siquiera enterados de lo que pasaba en su entorno los rostros se mostraron cercanos, buscando acallar las dudas repentinas que sin vergüenza surgían, porque los instintos adolescentes afloraban en ambos y los mismos deseos compartidos uno podía leer en el otro de la forma más pura posible, esa que no necesitaba expresiones verbales ni mayor señal a la respiración chocando con la otra.

Y de hecho se habría consumado de no ser por que Kuramochi giraba el pomo de la puerta en compañía del único Kominato que quedaba en Seidō, parando las risas de los dos al encontrar la escena conformada por un dramático Sawamura tirándose de espaldas en el agua con toda la buena intención de cometer suicidio y un Okumura gruñendo más de lo normal antes de mover el trasero fuera de ahí.

Ese día el número 4 no fue efectivo, pudieron comprobarlo.


	2. Cutter invertido

Debo contar que esta es una de las pocas veces que quedo conforme con algo que escribo aun si no ha quedado como esperaba.

 _Cualquier error ortográfico es intencional._

* * *

 _•_

 _•_

Después de eso Sawamura no pudo quitarse de encima a Kuramochi hasta que acordó no delatarlo por estar fuera del dormitorio más allá de las horas permitidas por Takashima-sensei –Yōichi no se dio cuenta que podía chantajearlo con lo mismo–; era completamente difícil tener a un delincuente como él haciéndola de senpai, aunque eso acabaría pronto y aquello ya sería otra historia.

Era turno del número 7.

El firmamento se pintaba de tonos claros, brillantes propios de una mañana que comenzaba con el entrenamiento diario. Todos iban saliendo de los dormitorios, de uno en uno y algunos otros acompañados de sus compañeros de prácticas tal como Kominato de Maezono o Yui detrás de Furuya, nada fuera de lo usual; no obstante, era diferente para los que la noche anterior protagonizaron quizá una de las vergüenzas más grandes de su vida en preparatoria, porque fue en ese instante que, al menos Okumura, empezaba a ojos ciegos a atar los cabos de su situación actual y con dichas conjeturas no tenía intenciones de verle la cara a Sawamura por al menos los siguientes siete días.

Era Takuma el que debía soportarlo y quien tenía una participación especial como psicólogo designado además de descifrador de gruñidos; resultaba ser una amistad bastante rara, aunque era mejor no cuestionar cómo era posible que funcionase tan bien, porque en serio lo hacía.

Lastimosamente nada de lo anterior parecía ser relevante, no cuando al pasar por el bullpen el estruendo de una bola golpeaba de forma violenta el guante de a saber quién; era alguien de impulsos, que encendía su aura furiosa cuando estaba en momentos así y ni la influencia de Seto podía cambiarlo, porque sí, era un celoso de mierda al defender su posición en el campo de juego y la verdad de las cosas es que no tenía ganas ni la decencia necesaria de querer ocultarlo al tener un pésimo presentimiento.

— _Nice ball._

El cátcher lanzaba la bola de regreso a la mano del pítcher con una precisión increíble además de una sonrisa en los labios tan cínica que quedaría grabada para la posteridad en las memorias de Kōshū, quien fruncía el entrecejo hasta el grado de casi aplastarse los ojos con la arruga formada; sabía así que era ajeno a la burbuja tan absorbente que se formaba entre esas dos personas que conectaban movimientos con tal concentración que le haría pensar a cualquiera que estorbaba justo como él hacia ahora.

¿Podría?

. . . Definitivamente.

¿No se suponía que Miyuki-senpai ya habría partido a esas horas, en primer lugar?

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y había calentado lo suficiente al darle la vuelta al campo unas cuantas veces con el neumático a cuestas de la cintura, se jactaba de la buena condición que había tomado ya; los jadeos además de la presión sobre el pecho que le robaban la respiración ahora casi no hacían uso de presencia, no tenía que repasar el antebrazo por la frente para retirar el exceso de sudor y para bien o para mal aquello le dio confianza.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? Espero que no. — En un gesto demasiado discreto alzó la ceja derecha y bajó la careta hasta la posición predeterminada mientras daba los pasos necesarios para adentrarse de largo en el lugar.

— Oi, oi, buenos días. — El cátcher de tercero armó una sonrisa que Okumura no pareció notar o bien le restó importancia así como a lo demás dicho por su compañero de habitación. — Parece que alguien no está de humor. — Concluyó por lo bajo, más para sí mismo que para alguien más y se dispuso a seguir recibiendo.

Con lo que nadie contaba es que el pítcher zurdo, aparentemente objeto de discordia momentánea, llevara el guante cerca de su boca para cubrirla y con los ojos entrecerrados echara a reír para sus adentros. Podía ser un idiota ruidoso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabía leer ese tipo de situaciones gracias a que no más de hacía días vivió algo parecido; para ser más exactos todo ocurrió cuando Furuya volvía de su descanso por la lesión más reciente y fue mandado a lanzar para el segundo equipo que tenía a Okumura entre sus filas haciéndoles a ambos formar una batería improvisada de envidia.

No olvidaría las actitudes que ese par tuvo después de ganar dicho partido, pues se les había visto demasiado juntos y hasta parecía que uno guardaba secretos del otro; sin embargo, no era momento de recordar esas cosas, aunque fue eso precisamente lo que a Sawamura incomodaba. No es como que sea normal sentir celos que van más allá de lo deportivo por tu kōhai cuando se va con aquel con quien compites por el primer dorsal, sobre todo cuando el chico te evita a ti con todo y tus lanzamientos. Estaba demasiado consciente de ello.

Maldito _chico lobo_. Eso era traición, ahora que lo veía.

Esos sentires le hicieron esfumar todo tipo de gesto y le movieron los pensamientos hasta el grado de que comenzó a dudar de todo, es decir, ¿y si sólo se trataba de su imaginación? Bien podría ser que por culpa de todo el estrés y responsabilidad que a esas alturas cargaba estuviera alucinando con algo que no era cierto del todo, de ser ese el caso estaría más avergonzado incluso de lo que ya estaba al encontrarse con Kōshū; agh, menuda mierda, seguramente su rostro se puso rojo porque Kazuya le miraba de reojo y parecía que sabía algo que él no o simple y sencillamente Eijun no estaba poniendo atención en lo absoluto.

— Sawamura...

Era, definitivamente, la segunda situación la presente.

— Sawamura-senpai.

Una voz conocida resonaba como eco encimado, siendo esta última la que tenía el sonido correcto como para sacarle de su ensimismamiento, fue a su dueño a quien miró por instinto pese a que el otro chico no pasó desapercibido por completo; lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era justo lo que se podía catalogar como el peor escenario posible: tanto Miyuki como Okumura estaban en posición de recibir cualquier cosa que lanzara su mano y para desgracia ambos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo al pedir el cutter revertido, mejor conocido como el número siete.

La sonrisa nerviosa en los labios del pítcher fue inevitable y, aunque pudiera lanzar al guante del blondo a modo de venganza contra Kazuya y su aparente preferencia hacia Furuya, Okumura seguía siendo Okumura y no podía tomarse las cosas a la ligera, menos actuar sin pensar demasiado. Estaba en una situación complicada, el ambiente que se tornó tenso muy de repente no mentía; por consecuencia una de las comisuras de Eijun tembló y estuvo a punto de soltar una risa con el afán de ahuyentar la mala vibra que se reunió junto al de primero y que se mezcló con su aura mientras Miyuki disimulaba las expectativas al recordar que los integrantes de ese año en verdad eran interesantes.

Era todo realmente obvio al acabar dos cátchers y un sólo pítcher ahí para practictar.

Fue así que todo se mantuvo durante instantes que imitaban a la eternidad, incómodo y pesado para el que tenía la bola entre sus manos hasta que quedó claro que él, por cuenta propia, no haría nada; fue por culpa de ello que el menor de los tres tuvo que levantarse y acercarse hasta el susodicho para arrastrarlo a otro lado cuando lo tomó por la muñeca, el guante acabó abandonado en el suelo y no le dio el tiempo necesario a Sawamura ni a Miyuki para reaccionar, de todas formas el último sólo estaba como espectador, pero eso no lo admitiría por obvias razones. Resultaba mucho más entretenido sacar a relucir las tendencias pasivo-agresivas de Okumura en su lugar.

— Vamos, no te lo lleves, estamos en medio de algo.

El capitán se quejó en medio de un tono que no pudo contener su burla así como él se iba levantando, mas la palabras fueron dejadas en el aire cuando los otros dos salían de la sala con el cátcher en cuestión mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo con una expresión tan estoica que le hizo dudar por un instante a Miyuki si seguirlos o no, predicamento resuelto gracias a la inesperada presencia de Takuma; era innecesario que le cubriera las espaldas de esa manera, igual no se podía remediar si se tenía en cuenta que esos dos se conocían desde los siete años de edad.

Se guardó el silencio entre la batería en lo que Okumura le guiaba sin soltar a su acompañante hasta llegar detrás del almacén donde se guardaba todo el equipo de prácticas, lugar irónicamente no muy concurrido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿qué fue todo eso? — Cuestionó y por poco parecía una exigencia complementada por la diestra sobre el muro, arrinconando a Sawamura en más de un sólo sentido. — Porque yo tengo unas cuantas cosas para decirte y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo... _senpai_.

La mirada azul buscó la marrón para tantear situaciones, trataba de desbaratar los motivos de las actitudes que le habían llevado a estar ahí, dando una demostración casi pública de algo que ya le daba la impresión a Okumura que lo suyo era algo unilateral, pues Eijun no daba señal alguna de corresponder. El cátcher estaba demasiado involucrado y quería escuchar de explicaciones, porque aquello no era nuevo, menos si se tomaba en consideración lo que apenas y la noche anterior tuvo lugar.

— Ahahaha, Okumura, verás. Realmente es algo muy gracioso, ¿sabes? — Desvió la mirada e interpuso las dos palmas bien extendidas en el intento de mantener cierta distancia.

— Estoy esperando escucharlo. — Insistió sin moverse.

Justo cuando la dudosa explicación iba a comenzar el timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonó, no había demasiado tiempo entre ese lapso y en el que se suponía su trasero ya debía estar en su asiento.

— S-si me disculpas. ¡Te veré luego!

Y huyó sin gracia alguna en sus movimientos dejando a Okumura demasiado confundido y hasta un tanto herido; hablaba y no estaba funcionando.


End file.
